1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for power transmission control, and to technology that adjusts to a charging capacity of an apparatus that receives power wirelessly.
2. Description of Related Art
An explosive increase in the use of electronic devices has spurred researches on wireless power transmission technology to overcome increased inconveniences of providing wired power supplies and the limited capacity of conventional batteries. Examples of electronic devices that may benefit from such technology includes electric vehicles, mobile devices, and the like. One of the wireless power transmission technologies under research focuses on using resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices in transmitting power wirelessly. A wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source configured to supply power, and a target configured to receive supplied power.